


Home

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge: landcomm, F/M, Home, Sibling Incest, cross posted on Livejournal and Dreamwidth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes home is not a place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the [war of roses](http://a-war-of-roses.livejournal.com) landcomm bingo prompt "home".

Spain was supposed to be home, the Borgia birthplace, the thing that set them apart and made many in Italy hate them.

Rome was home, of necessity, the seat of the Holy Roman Church.

The Vatican was home, for Rodrigo – now Alexander VI - at least, while his family continued to live on the nearby estate. The Pope must live in the Vatican, and spiritually it was home.

France could never be home, not even when Cesare wed Charlotte d'Albert. Likewise, Cesare did not think that Pesaro, nor Naples, would ever have been home for Lucrezia.

In truth Cesare felt little attachment to any particular place. He felt more comfortable with Micheletto at his side, but he didn't truly feel at peace unless he was with Lucrezia.

Lucrezia was his home. And, when he told her this, holding her naked body against his, revelling in the scent of sweat and sex, she gave a soft laugh and replied that she felt the same about him.


End file.
